


Revenge is Dirty

by QueenWinterofLuna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Rain, Revenge, driver kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna
Summary: Driver Kim has noticed that Jumin isn't all quite himself. He decides to seek out what is worrying him, and decides to make Sarah and Glam Choi pay for what they're doing.





	Revenge is Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt on Tumblr
> 
> mysticmessengerspambot   
> Driver Kim would totally slap Glam Choi
> 
> juminhandfs   
> Someone write this please! Driver Kim adores Jumin and I can totally see this happening! Or what if one day he sees her in a rainy day and he just covers all her clothes in mud with the car??

“Driver Kim, please take me some where away from here.” Jumin sounded upset, and Driver Kim wondered why but knew it was impolite to ask why. “Sir, you’ll have to be a bit more specific.” “I don’t care just take me far away from the C&R building.” Driver Kim heard the pain in his voice and was surprised. It was unlike Jumin to show emotion in his voice. Driver Kim exhaled. “As you wish.”  
A few days had passed since he had last seen Jumin, and Driver Kim became more concerned. It was unlike him to stay in his penthouse for so long despite his attachment to his beloved cat, Elizabeth the 3rd. Driver Kim’s concern only grew, so he decided to stop by the office to see what was going on. It was raining outside, but despite hating to drive in the rain, he made his way to the C&R building. He walked down the hall and couldn’t help but hear the workers whispering among themselves. “Did you hear about Chairman Han’s new girlfriend? I heard her name was Glam Choi and she and the Chairman are planning an arranged marriage between her student Sarah and Mr. Han.” Driver Kim couldn’t believe it and made his way to the door as fast as he could, but was interrupted.  
“Hello. Chairman Han told us you’d be down here. Driver Kim, right? Could you please drive us down to the nearest luxury restaurant?” Driver Kim turned around only to be faced by the two women. He grit his teeth. “Yes, Please wait by the curb for a bit since my car is parked quite far.” Sarah and Glam Choi rolled their eyes, but agreed since he was the only driver available at the moment. Driver Kim went to his car and started to drive as fast as he could. He had to make those girls pay. He decided to splash the dirty water all over their clothes, since it was the easiest to play off as an accident. He slowed down just a bit to make it seem less suspicious and splashed into the puddle, causing all the mucky water to fly up and cover the women. Glam Choi and Sarah screamed.  
“DO YOU REALIZE HOW EXPENSIVE THIS OUTFIT IS?!” the women screamed, almost in sync. Driver Kim exited the car and started to fill their ears with empty apologies. “WAIT UNTIL YOUR BOSS FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS!” They both turned around and angrily ran into the building. As soon as their backs were turned, Driver Kim wore a smile. Now he wouldn’t have to drive in the rain or deal with the two gold diggers. He exhaled, “Haha, two birds with one stone.”  
BONUS:  
Jumin explained to his father that it was only a mistake and Sarah and Glam Choi’s fault for staying so close to the curb. After much convincing, Driver Kim was let off the hook. Once alone with Driver Kim in the car Jumin said with the slightest bit of happiness, “Expect an increase in payment.” Driver Kim smiled. If only he could’ve slapped them.


End file.
